Insanity Club Writing Challenges!
by BananaLover1112
Summary: My writing challenges from The Insanity Club!
1. Death, On A Spaceship

**HAI PEEPS! Dis Is The Collection Of My Insanity Club Writing Challenges! the First One Is A Minecraft Sci-Fi! Enjoy!**  
Malcolm paced in his cabin, while the S.S. Panting docked. The other crew-members were at the bar, celebrating a successful trip. Malcolm had always been an outcast, ever since day one. He, was the ship's Science officer. He had preferred to stay in his cabin, working out complicated thing, and making headway into the research of the mysterious substances from the planet they were exploring. Squalo VI, the planet was called, dark green surface, purple clouds, yellow water, it was only discovered last year. Last year. Minecraftians had been exploring the Squalo system for three hundred and ninety-seven years.

Malcolm was not pacing in his cabin for no reason, though. The reason he was pacing, was because of the piece of paper slipped under his door, the day before. You will not live to see home, it had said. Malcolm would have uasually ignored something like this, but there was something about this paper... It unnerved him. A loud _SQUEAK!_ sounded through the room, and a laser blaster was fired. Malcolm was dead before he hit the floor.

The other crew-members celebrated, unaware that Malcolm had just been killed. "That was an eventful trip!" Captain Mandric bellowed. "Many new minerals discovered! The MSE will be stronger than ever!" The crew-members toasted to the MSE. "Where is Malcolm?" One of the crew-members asked "He should be here to celebrate!" The crew-members looked around. "I'll go get him!" the crew-member said, walking towards the hallway entrance. not long after, the crew-members heard him scream "He's dead! Malcolm's dead!"

The crew-members rushed to the cabin. "Lt. Kensington is right! Malcolm's dead!" another crew-member wailed shrilly. The color drained from Captain Mandric's face. "Are you sure Cmr. Driller?" He asked. Commander Driller nodded. "There's a scorch-hole on his chest! A crewmember killed him!" If possible, Captain Mandric's face paled even more.

"Who? Who would kill Malcolm! He never really socialized, but he never did anything to deserve this!" The Commander Driller shrugged. "I woudn't know who to blame!I thought, after six months, I knew all the crew enough that I could be confident none were murderers!" Captain Mandric looked deep in thought.

His eyes widened. "Benson! From enginering! He never liked Malcolm! He was slipping a piece of paper under Malcolm's door yesterday! Find that paper!" Commander Driller walked in. "There's some paper in his hand!" He exclaimed, prying it open. "It says..." Driller gulped. "It says 'You will not live to see home!" "Warning, airlock opened!" A electronic voice sounded. The crew wen't silent in terror. Out the window, they could see the body of Bernerd Benson, floating through space.

**Did you Like It? I Hope You Did! There Will Be Many, Many More... Oh! MSE Minecraftian Space Exploration! Bai!~**


	2. Love, Cannot Be Denied

**Hai!~ This Is My Second One! It Is A JayXWillow Story! Enjoy Peeps!**  
Love. One thing a medicine cat should never feel. A medicine cat had already done that before. Leafpool, my mother. She had fallen in love with Crowfeather, a WindClan cat. The result, had been me, my brother, Lionblaze, And my sister, Hollyleaf. I had promised myself that it would never happen to me. But when you love somone, you can't just ignore it. I, foolishly, thought that I could.

It was one half-moon that I fell in love. It only took one visit to The Moonpool for it to happen. Willowshine. The cat I had despised for the longest time. How could I have fallen in love with her, of all cat's. I would never know, it seemed.  
I just wanted to be friends at first. She taught me to fish, I taught her to hunt. One day, I was unable to deny it any longer.

"Willowshine..." I mewed softly. "I love you." she purred. "I love you too Jayfeather." She nuzzled me, I felt better than ever before, but an underlying dread was there, How would this work? We're breaking the code! but I was too happy to care. I was with the cat I loved! One day, we knew we couldn't hide it. Leafpool confronted me, she could tell.

"Jayfeather." She mewed. "You can't love Willowshine. You're both medicine cats, and you're in diffrent clans!" I ignored her. Willowshine told me almost the exact same thing had happened with Mothwing. We knew we couldn't stay. One day, early in the morning, we left. No one was awake, no one saw us go. We went to the mountains.

"Jayfeather," She told me one morning. "I'm going to have kits!" Kits. Willowshine was going to have kits! I was so excited. I loved her so much. She had three kit's. Stone, Hawk and Tansy. Thay were beautiful. Stone was a natural leader, Tansy wanted to learn herbs, Hawk just wanted to be a great fighter. They were everything I could have ever wanted. I loved them so. But I missed my family, Willowshine did too. We went back to the clans, just to visit. They understood that we couldn't come back. Leafpool was ThunderClan medicine cat again, she could do what she loved again. We would visit, every so often, Tansy decided to stay and become Leafpool's apprentice, but we would still see her.

Then we had more kit's. Blaze, Fox and Lilly. Stone and Hawk lef tto build their own families, but they settled nearby. Tansy earned her medicine cat name, Tansyleaf. We were so proud. Blaze, Fox and Lilly, they were not the last kit's we would have. Willowshine's final litter came several moons later. Mouse, Fern and Holly. when we had them, we were growing old. by the time they had grown up, and started families of their own, we were old. we went to the clans, and became ThunderClan elders.  
We lived happily. We loved eachother, and that was important. And I know now, love cannot be denied.  
**Did You Like? R&R!**


	3. What, What Could It Be?

**Hai! Number three! A PJO friendship! 13 Annabeth, and Percy! Set after the end of The Sea Of Monsters...**  
It's nice to have a friend who's not a goat, I thought. No offence to Grover, but Annabeth is a great fighter, and she wont gut me into strips if she had the chance. CLANG! CLASH! CLING! The sound of metal hitting metal sounded through the arena. It wasn't easy, holding you own against Annabeth, She was a very good fighter. I guess, five years of training paid off.

Finally, I managed to disarm her. "I win." I panted, making my way over to the cooler. I pulled out two waters, handing one to Annabeth. She accepted it gladly. "Thanks." We sat down. "How's Thalia doing?" I asked her. Her face hardened. "I had to tell her about Luke..." She said. I looked at her sympathetically. She had looked up to Luke since she was Seven, Thalia had known him even longer. Even though she had been a tree for most of it... But still...

"How did she handle it?" The daughter of Zeus had been in a fragile state ever since she had come out of the tree. "She... She didn't believe me at first," She confessed. "But when she realized I was telling the truth... She got pissed." I looked at Annabeth, she looked near tears. "It's okay Annabeth." I stated firmly. Luke was going to pay, he had to. "Of course it's okay!" She glared at me. "I'm not a helpless Aphrodite girl!" I held up my hand's in surrender. She sighed deeply "Who am I kidding?"

I put my arm around her neck, and hugged her. **(A/N HUGGLE!)** She hugged me back. "I-I-I just feel so helpless!" She confessed. "I should have been able to stop Luke!" I turned her so she was facing me. "It is not your fault." I stated firmly. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this." She looked at me. "You-You're just trying to make me feel better!" She said. I shook my head.

"No I'm not." I told her firmly. "You couldn't have done anything." And I meant it. I knew that she couldn't have done anything. she sighed again, finally beginning to believe me. She hugged me again. "Thank you, Percy." She said. "Anytime." I told her, smiling. We got up, and started sparring again. she won most of the time, I just wasn't very good compared to her. I was also distracted. What was this feeling I was feeling? What could it be?

**Did you like? Dat was Dat!**


End file.
